Life Goes On
by ShadowKissedDhampir
Summary: Rose loves Dimitri and would give up any and everything for him. but what happens when she find him with the last person she expected? **DONT ON ANYTHING BUT PLOT, ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD** RATED M FOR SOME CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

I felt the flashback take over my body. One moment I was on Adrian's arms, the next in the gym.

I tried to pull myself out, not wanting to relive this again.

My attempt was useless.

_*Flashback*_

I was sparring with Eddie in the Academy's gym, when the gym door banged open, and Dimitri walked in. Eddie shot me a look and went into the locker rooms. Eddie was scared senseless of Dimitri. And I understood why. They didn't call him a Russian God for nothing.

"Roza," Dimitri murmured walking over to me. His gazed roamed my body, clad in a tight tank top and a pair of Soffe shorts. If I would've looked closer that day, I would've seen the lust in his eyes, but no love. It had _faded_, as he told me later.

"Comrade," I said back, before turning towards the locker rooms.

"Care to join me?" I asked with a suggestive look.

He gave me a half-smile, and shook his head. "Later, Roza. My shift ends at noon. Meet me in the cabin?"

I nodded my consent and walked into the locker rooms.

The cabin.

The place we first made love. I couldn't wait to go back.

After showering, I ran back to my room and paced aimlessly until noon came around. I tried to sleep, didn't work. I tried to just sit on the couch and watch t.v., but that didn't work either. I even tried to take a cold shower. When noon finally came around, I quietly opened my door and snuck past the guard on duty and into the warm summer air.

I walked around the dorm and towards the cabin, where I knew he was waiting for me. As I got closer, my stomach twisted in knots, with the anticipation of being with him again in that way. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, and straightened my top, before approaching the door to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the cabin and shut the door behind. I was immediately pushed against the wall, as Dimitri's aftershave overpowered my senses.

"Roza," he groaned, rubbing his body against mine. His lips scorched my neck as he made a trail down my throat. I felt his erection against my stomach, then my thigh as I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He carried us to the bed, before lying my down gently on the worn mattress, straddling me. I peeled off his shirt and tossed it away. I ran my had over his abs, loving the way they felt. Dimitri removed my tank top and quickly unclasped my bra, taking one of my breasts in his mouth, the other he massaged with his hand. I arched my back as pleasure shot through my body.

Dimitri gave the same treatment to the other one, before kissing down my stomach, to the waistband of my shorts.

He pulled them down agonizingly slow. He did the same to my underwear, before running his fingertip over my clit. My hips trust forward and he laughed, before using his other hand to hold me down.

Two of his slender, long fingers gently thrust into me and I nearly cried out from the amount of pleasure. He thrust them out and in, quickly bringing me to the edge and beyond. I came, and his lowered his head to my mound and began to use his tongue. I tangled my fingers in his hair, as I moaned. He had me cumming again in a matter of seconds.

He came back up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I flipped us over so that I straddled him, and pulled off his jeans. The tent in his boxers was obvious. I slid his boxers off, slowly, making him groan.

I put one hand on the base of his dick, and took the tip in my mouth. Using my tongue, I licked up his shaft, making him moan out in pleasure. As I took all of him in my mouth and started bobbing my head, he groaned again. Within minutes he was cumming into my mouth and I swallowed all of it.

I kissed him and I knew he tasted himself as our tongues battled for dominance. He won as he flipped us back over, and I felt the tip of his dick teasing my entrance, making me wetter than I already was.

"Dimitri, stop teasing," I managed to gasp out. He thrust into me, allowing me to adjust to his size, before he began to move. With each thrust, I lifted my hips in the air, to meet him. I could tell he was trying to hold off, until I came, and I was so close.

A couple thrusts later, I was cumming, and almost immediately afterwards, he had cum too. I lay against him trying to catch my breathe.

A knock at the door made us jump apart.

"Rose? Guardian Belikov? Are you in there?" Lissa's voice floated through the cabin. Then I heard the door open, and click of her heels coming towards us.

Shit.

**Please Read and Review, when I get 5 reviews, I'll post a new chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the third chapter, Read and Review please. 5 reviews guys, and I'll post chapter 4.**

My eyes met Dimitri's and he motioned for me to step back into the darkened corner the room. He quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans right as Lissa came around the corner.  
"Guardian Belikov," Lissa said, "Is Rose here?"  
"No, Princess, I haven't seen Rose all day," Dimitri replied.  
"Is she meeting you here later?"  
"We already had our training, Princess," Dimitri told her and I smirked. He made a slight movement with his foot, and my clothes were kicked to the other side of the bed, on the ground. Using my ninja skills, I put them on without drawing attention.  
Lissa walked up to Dimitri and ran a fingernail down his bare chest. He visibly shivered. My mouth dropped open.  
"Princess," Dimitri said, obviously uncomfortable.  
"You know I love it when you use formal names," Lissa purred. Her arms wrapped around Dimitri's neck. I saw a slight movement of Lissa's body, and Dimitri growled.  
She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, running her hands up and down his body. He was groaning constantly, saying something in Russian each time.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped out of shadows and screamed. Lissa jumped off Dimitri, a look of horror spreading across her face.  
I turned on her first, "How could you? He was mine! I gave up everything for you, and you repay me by stealing my boyfriend?"  
She opened her mouth to reply but I cut her off. "And you!" I said turning now on Dimitri. "I trusted you. I gave you my virginity, I risked being expelled and being sent away from Lissa for you, and you sleep with my best friend?"  
"Roza, I love her. I loved you, at one time, but it faded. You were a good fuck, you still are a good fuck, but I'm in love with Lissa," Dimitri said.  
"It's Rose, not Roza. I don't want to see either of you again," I said, my voice cold. I turned and ran from the cabin. I could hear Dimitri running after me, and Lissa complaining that everything was always about me.  
I resisted the urge to turn around and yell at her some more. I just kept running. Right to Adrian's arms.  
*Flashback Over*  
"Lissa," I gasped and bolted up right. Pain was washing through me, from the bond. I was sucked into her head, no longer feeling Adrian's arms on me.  
She was alone in the attic it so she thought.  
Rose, she said through the bond. Please, Rose. I need you, I'm in trouble.  
I gritted my teeth and tried to pull out of her head. Dimitri burst into the attic and my line of vision, and I was sitting back in my bed.  
I threw a wall up between Lissa and I, and rubbed my eyes. It was almost 6, the start of the Moroi day.  
I flipped over and Adrian's green eyes connected with mine.  
"Rose, what's wrong?" he murmured, sending soothing waves of spirit into my body.  
"I had that flashback again. And then I was pulled into Lissa's head," I told him, as calmly as possible.  
His eyes hardened. After everything that happened, I ran to Adrian and he comforted me and in the heat of the moment, adrenaline still running through me after running from Dimitri, we ended up sleeping together, then started dating. His parents weren't too happy about it, especially his father. But I loved him, and in true Rose Hathaway style, I wasn't about to let anyone tell me what I could or couldn't do.  
He had no sympathy for Lissa, and refuses to see her or talk to her. Christian found out about it right before I did, which was why Lissa chose that moment to find Dimitri. Christian's now dating Jill, who also isn't on the best speaking terms with Lissa, despite being her sister.  
"What did she want?" Adrian's voice brought me back to the present.  
"I think she might've actually been in danger this time, but Dimitri showed up, and I pulled out. The wall is up again. For all I know, it was a dream," I said.  
He placed a kiss on my forehead and stood up. "My mother is having us over for lunch, and I have some errands to attend too, so I will see you at my mother's place at 12:30."  
"Ok," I said, standing up and giving him a kiss. We fell back on the bed, and he groaned. I tangled my hands in his hair and our tongues battles for dominance.  
He broke away, and stood up again. I pouted. "Rose, I don't have time now. Later, I promise."  
Having taken a shower last night, he threw on clean clothes and walked out the door. I rolled onto my stomach and nausea shot through me. I ran for the bathroom and emptied my stomachs contents into the toilet before flushing it and brushing my teeth. I walked out slowly, just to be sure that I wasn't going to throw up again. I opened the curtains of the apartment Adrian and I were staying at. Court was still quiet, not a lot of people were up yet, mostly dhampirs.  
Tatiana had named Lissa her heir, and she was shipped to Court as soon as she graduated and since I was still technically the requested guardian for her, I was shipped too. Once here, I immediately requested to be switched to Adrian, and after telling the story the Tatiana, she passes down official request papers to Hans, who switched me. She wasn't too happy about me and Adrian, but she came to terms with it, and she no longer minds.  
Adrian's mom wanted him to stay at Court so we got our own apartment, and we hardly ever run into Lissa and Dimitri. Having to keep the bond has its benefits. Whenever we're going somewhere, I check to make sure that we won't run into them.  
My phone beeping brought me to the present. I got up and walked over to where it was charging. Adrian had insisted upon me getting a smartphone so that he can called and text me whenever he wants. I unlocked it, and opened the reminder.  
I froze. I counted back days, then counted again.  
My period was late.


	4. Author's Note

AN: As an answer to some of the reviews, this is a RosexAdrian story. I've always prefered the RosexAdrian couple so I decided that that was the way I going to go with this story. As for Dimitri and Lissa, there are so many stories on Fanfiction that have to deal with Dimitri leaving Rose for Tasha, so I thought it would be interesting to mix it up a bit.  
On the topic of whether Lissa had put Dimitri under compulsion, well that shall remain a mystery for now. :)  
Whether the baby is Adrian's or Dimitri will be somewhat explained in Ch. 5, though the actual father will not be revealed until later.  
Oh, and if anybody has baby name, girls and boys, just leave them in the reviews or PM me, please. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's Ch. 4 :)**

Adrian's POV I walked out of the apartment and headed outside. I hated seeing Rose down like that. She refused to let anyone see her upset about it now. After it all happened last month, I was the only one she let see her cry. That night that she came running to me was burned in my head. *Flashback* I was sitting on my bed, vodka bottle in my hand, ready to take the first sip, when a banging at my door snapped me to attention. I walked over and open the door, to find Rose Hathaway staring up at me, tears in her eyes. "Adrian," she said. "Adrian, please let me in." I opened the door wide and let her in. She closed the door behind her and collapsed against, right as we heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. "Rose? What the hell?" I said. "I was with Dimitri, and Lissa came in and then she and Dimitri started going at it.. And.." Rose managed to get out before she started crying again. I sat next to her and put my arms around her shaking body. She eventually fell asleep in my arms, and I picked her up and set her on my bed, climbing in next to her, making sure the was a foot or two between us. When I woke up, Rose was leaning over me. "Rose?" I asked, "What's wrong?" "Adrian, I need you. I want you, Adrian, please give me what I want." Rose said. "Rose," I murmured gently. "No." Rose leaned away from me, tears filling her eyes again. "You don't want me?" Rose said, her voice rising with each word. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. "Little Dhampir, its not that I don't want you, of course I want you, it whether or not you really want this," I murmured in her ear. She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Yes, I really do want this." And that was it took, I made love to her and afterwards, we laid back in the bed, exhausted. I realized that I loved her. *Flashback Over* After that we started dating and we've been together ever since. And today, I was going to get the engagement ring to give to her. As I was walking towards the jewelry store, I ran right into Lissa, literally. We both fell down, me on top of her. Dimitri yanked me up off of her and glared at me. I pulled myself from his grip, glaring back at him. Lissa wedged herself in between us. "Now, guys, you don't need to fight over me," she purred. I snorted. "Me? Want you? You're delusional, Princess." She glared up at me, before shoving me out of way, or trying to. I didn't budge. "Leave Rose alone. Don't pull her into your head, don't talk to her. Leave. Her. Alone." I snapped, before walking around them and into the store. I could feel their glares on the back of my neck, but I didn't care. "Lord Ivashkov, do you want the ring now?" "Yes, I plan to ask her tonight."

Rose POV

Shit. How was I supposed to tell Adrian that I thought I was pregnant? Hell, I didn't even know for sure. I walked out of the room and headed towards the little store on the opposite side of Court. In there, I bought a couple pregnancy tests, taking them to the front counter. I paid for them, double bagged them and left the store. When I got back to room, Adrian still wasn't there, I checked the time. His mother wanted us over in an hour. That would give me enough time to do this. I took the tests into the bathroom, and quickly opened one, reading and following the instructions. A few minutes later, it beeped. I looked down at it. Two pink lines, I fainted.

**you all so much for the reviews. I'll upload Ch. 5 after I get another 5 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and for being patient with me. Here's Chapter 5 :)

Rose POV

A banging on the door woke me up. "Rose? Are you in there?" Adrian called through the door. I got up and opened it. He pulled me into his embrace, and I felt the tears leak down my cheeks. He pulled back, studying me. "Babe, what's wrong?" he murmured. "You're crying, your aura is out of control, its more vibrant, the colors more enhanced." "Adrian.. I'm... I'm...," I said, my voice shaking. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want me? The what ifs swirled in my head, making me lose focus. "Your what?" Adrian whispered. I think a part of him understood what I was trying to say. "I'm pregnant," I whispered back, looking down. He dropped to his knees in front of me, his hands on my stomach. "You're giving me a child?" he asked, his voice barely there. "I get a Little Ivashkov?" Adrian grinned up at me, and elated ran through me. I grinned back, hearing the happiness in his voice. "Yes, we're getting a Little Ivashkov." He stood up, his arms wrapping around me, spinning me through the air. I started to laugh, and when I got set down, I stood on my toes, kissing him on the cheek. Nausea washed over me and I sprinted to the bathroom. Adrian was right behind me, holding back my hair and rubbing small, soothing circles on my back. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, trying to get rid of the smell and taste of vomit. I flushed the toilet and walked out, Adrian following. He walked over, sitting on the couch, and turned the tv on. I walked over to the closet, pulling out a yellow dress with a gold belt that went under the bust. I pulled out the matching shoes and quickly pulled everything on, and twisting my hair in to a messy bun with a few strands of hair framing my face. Then I applied mascara and light eye shadow. I was applying blush, when I heard Adrian call my name. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around me, and directed my attention to the tv. "...a new study has proven that dhampirs who share or have a bond to a spirit wielding Moroi can produce children with other dhampirs, bond or not..." I zoned out after that. I rested my hands on my stomach. I felt sick again. I slept with Dimitri and Adrian in the same day. This child.. It could be Dimitri's OR Adrian's, and I would have no way of knowing until I can get a paternity test. I turned and looked at Adrian. "Rose, I love you. And whether this baby is mine or Dimitri's, I will love you and it the same," Adrian told me, not trace of goofiness left on his face. "I love you too, Adrian. And I really hope she's yours," I murmured. "She?" he looked surprised. "I just have a feeling," I said, grinning. Suddenly, unease came through the bond. Something wasn't right. I concentrated on the bond and Lissa as, the feeling was enhanced, as though she was getting closer to me. I stood up, and threw the front door open. Lissa and Dimitri were standing there. "Go away," I growled, Adrian came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, his head resting on my head. Calm immediately swept over me, and I relaxed. "Roza, I need to talk to you. Lissa says your pregnant, and after hearing the news, I wanted to tell you that if he is mine, I want to be in his life," Dimitri said. "Rose. Its Rose. You have absolutely no right to call me Roza. And no, if she is yours, you most certainly will not be in my child's life," I snapped. "Rose, I have every right," Dimitri started. "No, you have no right. You left me, you left us, without even caring," I snapped again, quickly getting worked up again. "Like he was supposed to know that he was going to get your dumbass pregnant?" Lissa said, coming to Dimitri's defense. "Do you not know how to use protection?" "Right, and that's why your pregnant?" Adrian came up to my defense. Lissa sputtered and before she could say anything, Adrian snapped, "Like I thought, " and slammed the door. "Rose, calm. Baby, its going to be ok, everything is going to work out," Adrian murmured in my ear, while slowly rubbing my shoulders. The calming feeling washed over me again. It kinda felt like spirit washing though me. "Adrian, are you affecting me with spirit?" I asked his, relaxing into his arms. "No, I wouldn't never affect you with spirit unless you asked me too. Why?" "Everytime I touch you, a calming feeling washes over me," I told him. "Hmmm... I have no idea.." he said, lightly kissing my neck. I turned around, pushing him back on the bed, and quickly taking off my dress and shoes. I straddled him, my hands tangling in his hair, and ground my body against his. He groaned and I felt his arousal against my core. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, causing him to growl. He lifted himself up and threw the shirt across the room. He flipped us over so I was underneath, and trailed kisses from my neck to chest, running his tongue along the outside of my bra. He reached around, unstrapping it, letting it fall to the floor. He took one nipple in his mouth, and pulled and rubbed the other, making me moan in ecstasy. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes as he moved down towards my core, and teased me by using his tongue to trace the outline of my thong. He removed it with his teeth and dropped it to the floor. He drew circles around my clit, but not touching it. I growled in frustration. Using his tongue, he ran the length of my slit, making me wet. He quickly thrust a finger in me, before adding another. Then another. I moaned out as I arched my back, gripping the sheets of the bed. He had three finger, thrusting in and out of me, before lowering his head again, and pulling my clit into his mouth, sucking and lightly biting it, making me moan loudly. He pulled his fingers out and licked each of them, slowly, making me more aroused. He thrust his tongue between my folds without warning, nearly bringing me to my climax. I groaned and his finger tugged and massaged my clit. Quickly, I reach my climaxed and came, Adrian swallowing everything I gave him. He looked up at me, "How was that?" "Adrian, there are no words to describe that," I panted. He came up and kissed me lightly, before I flipped him on his back. I slowly slid his pants off, and grinned up at him. I put one finger in the waist band of his boxers. I slid them off just as slow, releasing his erection. I dropped the boxers, and ran my hand from base to tip, before taking the tip in my mouth swirling it around, before taking in more and started to suck, taking in more and more. I bobbed my head, using my hands to massage everything I couldn't fit in my mouth. One hand trailed to his balls and grabbed them, massaging them. He groaned out making me go faster. His release was right there, and less than a minute later, he came and I swallowed everything. I grinned up at him, moving myself back up, kissing him. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him in and we fought for dominance, Adrian winning. He flipped us back over, his erection pressing into my thigh. He lined himself up with my entrance, running the tip up and down the slit, making me wet, and using his pre-cum to lubricate me. His eyes locked with mine as he slid in, making us both moan out at the pleasure. "Ah," Adrian groaned. "Your so fucking tight, Rose. It feels so good." "Adrian.. Harder. Faster. Please," I gasped out as he drew back out, leaving the tip and in me and thrust in harder. I groaned as he did it again, faster and harder with each thrust. I lifted my hips up with each thrust, meeting his. We both groaned at the ecstasy running through us. I felt myself start to tighten around Adrian's dick l, as my climax came closer. "Cum with me, Rose," Adrian groaned between breathes as we both came violently. We rode out our orgasms together, before resting back against the bed. He slid out of me, kissing me. We broke apart and looked at the time. We had to be there in 40 minutes. "Want to shower together?" I said with a suggestive grin. Adrian laughed. "As much as I want to, I'm going to have to take a rain check. If we both go in there, we will not be out anytime soon," Adrian said. I blushed at the implication, a rarity for me. He grinned and walked into the bathroom, coming back out about 10 minutes later, with a towel wrapped around his waist. I walked in, taking a quick shower, avoiding getting my hair wet. I washed quickly and stepped out, to find Adrian blow drying his hair. "Little Dhapmir, you look amazing," Adrian said. I smack his chest, grabbing my towel. He laughed as I walked out. I slid the yellow dress back on and slipped into the heels, walking back into the bathroom. I checked my makeup, making sure it wasn't smeared. Then I made sure my hair was right. The sex had only add to the 'messy' part of the bun, making it look better. Adrian turned to me, and grinned. "My dear, you look wonderful," he said, before whispering in my ear, "Makes me want to ravage you all over again." I felt my blood start to boil, and there was a slight wetness between my thighs. I moaned softly. "Adrian, you look so handsome too, makes me want to ravage you," I said back, not bothering to whisper. This time he groaned, and I saw a slight budge in his pant, I walked closer, grinding against him slightly, before head back towards the door. He grinned, grabbing a jacket and slipping it on over his button up shirt. He slipped into his shoes. "You will pay for that later, Miss Hathaway." He held out his hand. I took it and we walked out the door. "Time to tell my parents your pregnant," Adrian said with a grim smile.

5 Reviews and I'll upload Ch. 6 :)

Sorry for the weird format of the writing, it's doing that when I upload.


End file.
